


Together

by firnae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fenhawke Week, Original Character(s), Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firnae/pseuds/firnae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The last door crashed open, interrupting whatever was being discussed. Five heads turned to look in his direction, Fenris scanning each one until he found the one he was looking for."<br/>Based on a Tumblr prompt for Fenhawke Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

            Fenris rushed through Skyhold’s gates, green eyes frantically searching the busy courtyard. With the letter from Varric clenched in his hand, he spotted the stone steps leading up to the keep’s interior and advanced toward it. Fenris did not bother to hide his quick gait—he had long given up caring what other’s thought of his appearance.

            He had nearly reached the top of the stairs when a booming voice, accompanied by massive horns, came out of the doorway.

            “Whoa, where’s the fire?” the massive Qunari said, placing his hands out in a motion for Fenris to stop.

            “Get out of my way,” Fenris snarled.

            The Qunari solidified his stance, crossing his arms. Fenris’s brow furrowed in frustration, trying to keep his lyrium from flashing.

            “Let. Me. _Through_ ,” he said through clenched teeth.

            “When you stop acting like a hostile target, I will. Because if you don’t, I will most definitely take you down. And I will enjoy it.” The Qunari’s eyes gave Fenris a once over, accompanied by an approving grunt. Fenris’s expression changed from frustration, to one of disgust and pure annoyance. The elf was just about to let out a retort, when another arrived to block his entrance.

            “And what, may I ask, are you flirting with now, Bull?”

            Fenris narrowed his eyes at the rather dapper gentleman that had appeared. His voice oozed sarcasm.

            “I was not flirting!” the Qunari retorted.

            “Oh? I must have gone deaf, for I could have sworn you were.”

            The two continued bickering like an old married couple until Fenris lost what little patience he had.

            “ _Where is Hawke?!_ ” he growled.

            “Manners!” the human said, placing a hand to his chest mockingly. Fenris simply stared him down.

            “Why, last I heard, she was in the war room,” the human continued, vaguely gesturing to a door on the left. “May I ask—”

            Fenris cut him off, forcefully pushing through the two and heading in the direction indicated. He could still hear the human behind him. “Wait, is he the elf the Champion mentioned? He _is_ rather strapping.”

            The voice faded away as Fenris threw door after door open and ran down the long hallway to the war room. The last door crashed open, interrupting whatever was being discussed. Five heads turned to look in his direction, Fenris scanning each one until he found the one he was looking for.

            “Althea,” he whispered, taking in the sight of her.

            The red haired rogue was a bit battered, wrist wrapped in white gauze and some healing cuts on her face, but otherwise unharmed. And _alive_. That’s all that mattered to Fenris.

            Althea put a hand to her mouth, choking back a sob, and ran to meet him. The two met in a desperate embrace, Althea practically crushing herself against him. All the panic that had been coursing through Fenris began to dissipate.

            Althea pulled back slightly to look at him. “Come on,” she said, taking his hand and leading him out of the war room. The door closed behind them and they were now alone in the hall.

            “How did you know…” Althea began, pausing when she saw the crumpled letter in his fist. She sighed. “Varric.”

            “Why didn’t you tell me?” Fenris asked.

            “Because I knew you would not have let me come if I told you why. This was too important to ignore.”

            Fenris looked at Althea for a long moment, a small smile spreading across her face. She reached up and softly ran a hand across his cheek. He closed his eyes, soaking in the feel of her.

            “I’m glad you’re here now, though,” she said.

            Fenris wanted to be mad at her. Wanted to be angry for all the times she had gone off without telling him where or why. But he knew that when there was something she set her mind to, there was no stopping her.

            The elf pulled her in for a kiss, trying to hold back the desperate need to push further. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed.

            “Promise me you won’t do anything like this again,” Fenris said.

            “You know I can’t make that promise,” Althea replied.

            Fenris smirked. “I know. Just… let me believe it.”

            “Alright.” Althea laughed lightly before pulling back to look at him again, brow furrowing.

            “What is it?” Fenris asked hesitantly.

            “Don’t get mad,” she said.

            “Why…”

            “I have to go to Weisshaupt.”

            Fenris let out an exasperated sigh. “Of course you do.”

            The two simply looked at each other for a long moment before Fenris spoke again.

            “I’m coming with.”

            “You don’t have to—”

            “I want to. I’m not going through this again. Whatever happens, we are going through it together.”

            Althea grinned. “Alright,” she said again. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from grimsister on Tumblr: Fenris comes to Skyhold after Hawke nearly gets lost in the Fade. Bonus points if either Bull or Dorian try to hit on him.  
> (I tried to write Bull, I really tried. It was harder than I originally thought.)


End file.
